All They Wanted
by Devil of My Family
Summary: The royal couple wanted nothing more than to see some new branches in their family tree. But as they keep failing, they have to accept the fact that their tree may not be meant to grow.


**My stories so far have had more brotherly love than Yuuram in them so this is quite a lot different. I don't think I'd ever be able to write an actual Mpreg story but this idea got stuck in my head and I just couldn't help but write it down. **

**Hope you like it, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**

The king of Shin Makoku was bored out of his mind. He had come back from his brief visit to Earth ready to spend some quality time with his little family but instead of Wolfram, Günther had been waiting for him. And it seemed that even after 5 years, he still had a lot to learn about the history and customs of his kingdom. So yes, he was stuck in the dusty room with the over-enthusiastic silver haired teacher, wondering where his golden haired husband could possibly be.

Yuuri sighed, trying his best to tune Günther out. He didn't know whether to be annoyed at or worried about Wolfram. No one seemed to know where he was but at least Yuuri knew that Greta was out of harms (Anissina's) way. According to Conrad she had been baking with the maids ever since the breakfast that Wolfram had not shown up to.

Maybe he was mad at Yuuri for leaving him alone again… that was certainly a possibility. But Yuuri was sure that even if he was, he wouldn't let Günther spend a day alone in a closed room with HIS husband. A small smile appeared on Yuuri's face when he imagined the blond soldier with that familiar angry look on his face bursting through the door to rescue his beloved from a slow and painful death due to boredom.

"Excuse me, Heika?"

Yuuri blinked and suddenly he knew just why no one had seen Wolfram. Gisela was standing in front of his desk with a serious look on her face. The black haired king sighed again, this time more deeply.

"Gisela!" Günther said, a look of shock printed all over his face. "This is not a time for you to come barging in! Go on now; me and His Majesty still have a lot…"

"Actually, Günther, could you give us a moment alone?" Yuuri asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"But, but… Your Majesty! What could be so important you can't speak of it in front of me? Are you sick? Is that it? Oh, is there anything I can do?"

"Please, Günther," Yuuri said, nodding towards the door. "I'll study extra hard later, okay? Now, if you don't mind…"

That was a bit stupid thing to say since the dramatic demon would most certainly mind. Yuuri was sure that as soon as the door was closed, Gunther would burst into tears, run wailing into Gwendal's office which would cause his brother-in-law a headache and that would mean he himself would find enough paperwork to last for a year on his desk tomorrow.

But he honestly didn't care.

"Again?" he asked quietly, ignoring the howl that sounded a lot like "YOUR MAJESTY" that followed the click of the door.

Gisela nodded her face, if possible, becoming even more serious. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Yuuri said. "How is he?"

"Upset, of course. And tired."

"That figures…"

"There is something else, too, Your Majesty," Gisela said, biting her lip. "Wolfram got really angry when I told him this but… I don't think it is safe to try again. It was risky even this time, next time could kill him. And I am not exaggerating. His Excellency told me he would make you order me to try again but I am sorry, even if you do I won't do it."

"Don't worry, I will not order you to do anything you don't consider as safe. I'll talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

"If he did what I told him to do, he's in bed," Gisela said.

"Thank you. For everything. I'll see you later."

Yuuri didn't stay to hear if Gisela replied to him. His day had just gotten considerably worse and all he could think about was getting to Wolfram as quickly as possible.

But when he got to the door of the royal bedchamber, he suddenly hesitated. What could he possibly say that he hadn't said already? This time he couldn't even say that there would be a next time… And he couldn't deny that he wasn't disappointed, too. How was he supposed to comfort Wolfram?

When it had failed the first time Wolfram didn't speak for a whole day. He skipped dinner and after that he told Gisela it as time to try again.

Second time he had been angry. He had destroyed a couple of vases in their bedroom which had caused people to ask questions but the husband of the king refused to give them a reason for his outburst.

Third time they actually started hoping it would work but in the end this attempt failed, too. This time scared Yuuri the most. Not only had Wolfram bled so much he thought he would lose him but the blond demon moved out of their bedroom for a full week. But when he came back, he wanted to try again.

The fourth time ended before it had started. After that, ignoring the orders to stay in bed, Wolfram left the castle for a while with his personal guard. Yuuri had spent 56 hours of his husband's 59 hour absence looking out of the window.

Not once had Wolfram cried because of the failed attempts. He was being too strong for his own good and Yuuri didn't know how much he could hold in anymore. What had gone wrong this time, the fifth time, Yuuri didn't know, nor did he care. He just wanted Wolfram to...

Suddenly Yuuri heard the quietest of quiet sobs from the other side of the door. All doubt of not being able to be there for Wolfram left his mind and he slowly opened the door and got in.

Wolfram was not resting. It was not in his nature to rest. His cheeks were not wet and Yuuri guessed the reason why the sob had been so quiet was because the soldier was trying to hold it in. He was walking around the room as if not being able to just sit down. Anyone who didn't know him would not had been brave enough to approach him and only the few of who did would not be either. That's how pissed off the look on his face was.

"Wolfram?"

"What?!" Wolfram snapped, turning around to see who was disturbing his privacy. His eyes softened a little when he saw Yuuri and he quickly looked away, ashamed of his not so noble greeting.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Wolfram huffed. "What good would that do? It already failed. There's no reason for me to act like I'm sick. People will just get worried for nothing," he said. He had stopped his pacing but still looked incredibly tense.

"People already are worried. They haven't seen you all day," Yuuri pointed out. "You still don't think we should tell them?"

"No! It's none of their business. And Mother will just… well, you know how she is. So no, we're not telling anyone. And according to Gisela, we'll never have to. Of course you will just have to…"

"I won't."

"What did you say?"

"I will not order her to do it. She said it could be dangerous, even fatal! I'm sorry, Wolfram, I really am but it's time to stop. It's not going to happen."

If Wolfram had looked angry before, it was nothing compared to this. He glared at Yuuri with such fury the black haired king was almost sure his marriage was over. He saw little sparks dancing around Wolfram's fists and decided that even if he really wasn't, he had to be brave enough to get closer to his husband.

"You don't want to do it again?" Wolfram asked his voice dangerously quiet.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that it's dangerous! I don't want to lose you to this! Sure it would be great, absolutely fantastic if it had worked out but… It didn't. Trust me, I know it hurts. You're not alone in this."

Wolfram's breaths were coming out quick and uneven as he was trying to keep himself calm enough not to barbeque the room. He turned away from Yuuri again and he was visibly shaking.

Yuuri was still taking cautious steps towards the Goldie Locks. All he wanted was for Wolfram to stay still long enough for him to put his arms around him. That way he could surely calm his husband down.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Yuuri whispered when he was finally close enough to put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. He was happy when it was not shaken away.

"Me, too," Wolfram replied, his voice holding the definite sound of defeat and exhaustion.

"Wolfram, I…"

"I don't get why I'm not able to do this!" Wolfram suddenly said. "I have never failed this badly in anything!"

"What are you talking about; this is not your fault!"

"I know people would laugh behind my back, there would be so much trash talk that I'd probably almost think it's not worth it but…" Wolfram's voice grew really quiet. "I really, really wanted this to happen. I really wanted this baby."

And Wolfram started to cry. Yuuri, unable to do anything else at the moment, turned him around in his arms and hugged him to chest, trying to be less of a wimp than what he usually was. He had to be strong. Wolfram had to have a chance to be weak since he almost never let himself be.

"It's not your fault," Yuuri repeated. "You could've done nothing better than you did. You did everything you were supposed to. We knew it was a long shot…"

Yuuri wanted to think that Wolfram nodded and believed what he had just said but it could had just been his imagination. He lectured himself for letting Wolfram, and himself, get so excited about something that most likely would never happen. They had wanted this so much they had allowed themselves to think that they were an exception. Surely the odds of a man getting pregnant were better for the royal couple.

Well, they weren't.

Yuuri kept whispering loving words into Wolfram's ear even when he felt the hot tears leave his own eyes. Wolfram's arms tightened around him as if he knew that the king, too, needed comfort.

They stayed like that for Shinou only knows how long and amazingly enough were not disturbed by anyone.

--

It was four months later that Yuuri thought Wolfram was feeling happy enough for him to go visit Earth for a little while. He had asked Greta to keep his more beautiful Daddy as much company as possible and had even told Gwendal that some out of the castle duties would probably do Wolfram good. After promising his husband that he would come back as soon as he had had dinner with his family back on Earth and receiving a longer than necessary good bye kiss, he was satisfied that Wolfram would be fine.

And he had been right, getting out of the castle did put Wolfram in better mood. At least he would have something else to do than waiting around. So when he mounted his horse and lead the animal out of the gates, he actually smiled. Basic bordering duty could sometimes be fun.

After riding for almost a day straight, he and his all-dressed-in-blue troops set a camp by a little river. They had not run into any trouble which almost disappointed Wolfram. He would have given anything for a bandit whose ass he could kick. Or fry…

Speaking of frying…

"You Excellency, can you smell that?"

Wolfram could. Something was burning. He could hear someone, a woman most likely, crying not so far away and yelled for his troops to get their swords out as they followed the voice.

What they saw made them stop as if they had hit a wall. A badly injured woman was crying on her knees, desperately trying to reach her hand out to the house that was on fire. The flames were licking the window frames.

"MY BABIES! PLEASE, NO, MY BABIES!"

Wolfram's stomach made a double twist. "Take care of the woman!" he yelled as he ran to the house, not hearing what his friends were yelling after him.

The heat hit him in the face like a hammer and Wolfram couldn't help but curse his own element. It wasn't in control and it was trying to defeat him, to put him down, to make him fail his mission.

Wolfram followed the sound of a baby crying, praying to Shinou he would find both of the babies alive. He coughed as he tried to see through the smoke and felt a calming wave of relief when he found a crib with two seemingy unharmed baby boys lying next to each other. As gently as possible he picked up each one, trying to protect them from the flames that tried to hurt them.

The walk to the door was the longest jorney Wolfram had ever made. The heat was becoming unbearable and the smoke was burning his lungs. For a short moment he really thought he wouldn't make out of the house alive but then one of the babies let out a really loud cry and Wolfram knew he couldn't fail.

The fresh air smelled better than ever before when he finally made it through the door. He held the babies tightly to his chest as he tried to get as much distance between them and the house. He could see a couple of members of his guards coming towards him and expressed his gratitude with and exhausted smile when they helped him to a safe place.

The mother of the boys was lying on the ground now. She reached out her hand when Wolfram came closer and kneeled down next to her, showing her that her kids were okay. "Thank you," the woman whispered. "When the bandids came I... I didn't think... Thank you!"

"Safe your energy," Wolfram said, his voice raspy. "I can't do much but I can help you enough so you'll make it to the caste..."

But the woman shook her head. "Please take... good care of them... Their father died... before they were... born... They have... no one..."

"Don't talk like that..."

"Elai..." the mother suddenly said, reaching out to touch the cheek of the baby that Wolfram was holding in his right arm. "Cali..." she said as he reached for the other boy.

Then her hand went limp.

--

"My turn, huh?" Yuuri whispered as he looked down to his husband who was sleeping like an angel even when there were two babies crying bloody murder next to him. Smiling, even though exhausted, Yuuri got out of bed and streched his tired limbs. "Coming, coming. You guys hungry?"

Yuuri had gotten the surprise of his life when he had come back from his family dinner almost six months ago. Greta had been there to greet him, smiling like a sun shine, skipping and urging Yuuri to follow her. Now just imagine the look on the king's face when he came to his bedroom and saw Wolfram holding a baby up in the air, making sounds Yuuri had not known he could make, and Lady Celi trying to put a pink nightgown to another, quite identical, baby.

But the confusion had soon turned into happiness despite the sad story of how the twin boys became to live in the castle. But as Yuuri did feel sorry for the parents who didn't get to see their children grow, he knew that at least the boys had gotten the best adoptive parents possible. They could not possibly be more loved.

"You know, I think you saved his life just as much as he saved yours," Yuuri said quietly as he picked Cali up to feed him. Elai made a sound of discomfort, most likely thinking he was being ignored. "Hold on, buddy, I'll get to you in just a second, okay? Man, you guys are growing fast. Alright then." Yuuri picked up one of Anissinas "Always-in-perfect-tempature-" bottles from the nightstand and put in Cali's lips. It was one of those moments when he would certainly have sung an lullaby if he had not known that would probably make the boys' ears bleed.

"Wimp!"

Yuuri jumped. "What?" he asked when he looked down to a pair of emerald eyes that had a hint of irritation in them.

"Can't you even feed two babies at once?" Wolfram asked when Elai whined again. "Honestly, what good it is to have a husband if you still need to get up every time your children cry?"

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle when Wolfram stumbled out of the bed and to the crib. Despite what he said, Yuuri knew Wolfram enjoyed these mid-night feedings. It made him feel like they were a normal family, one of those he had always wanted to be a part of. At night Yuuri didn't have to be a king and Wolfram wasn't a husband of one. They were just a couple with two new-borns and a teenage daugther sleeping right down the hall.

"We could get a night-nanny," Yuuri suggested with humor in his voice.

"No."

Yuuri smiled.

Yes.

A normal family.


End file.
